


Más que libros y sushi.

by Arulina



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Español | Spanish, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arulina/pseuds/Arulina
Summary: ─ ¿De verdad?, me estás diciendo que tú, Aziraphale, guardián de la puerta del este , tienes algo más importante que tu colección de libros, tu terrible colección de ropa y abrigos del siglo pasado, música que solo se puede escuchar en un megáfono, de verdad ángel necesitas actualizarte un poco, y los cientos de restaurantes donde sirven tus comidas favoritas..El ángel asintió.─ ¿¡Más que el sushi?!─ Definitivamente más que el sushi.Conversación que tiene lugar tras la cena del episodio 6, sobre las cosas importantes que hacían que valiese la pena salvar la tierra.





	Más que libros y sushi.

Después de seis mil años, de bailar uno alrededor del otro sin decir ni palabra respecto a como se sentían realmente, una semana cargada de desesperación, estrés, ansiedad y por un corto periodo de tiempo, llena de pérdida y luto; un Casi-Fin-del-Mundo, gracias al Anticristo, evitado y una adorable cena en el Ritz, los dos seres inmortales habían decidido continuar con su velada en un lugar un poco más privado, siendo la tienda del ángel el lugar indicado.

Alcohol y chocolates, cortesía del demonio, fueron con lo que continuaron.

Hablaron de Adam, “un muchachito con mucho potencial” había llegado a comentar Aziraphale, “Para ser un humano” respondió el contrario; sobre como lograron llegar a la base aérea cada quien por sus propios medios, las profecías de Agnes, y su treta contra el Cielo y el Infierno. “No creí que fuese a funcionar, pero permitir que te hicieran daño estaba completamente fuera de la mesa…”, “ El sentimiento es mutuo ángel, el sentimiento es mutuo”.

Brindaron un par de veces por el mundo, otra más por los humanos y su ingenio, una por el Bentley y su impecable trabajo, otra por los libros de Aziraphale y una última por ellos mismos, lo que claramente indicaba que si fuesen mortales estarían tal vez ya intoxicados por la cantidad de alcohol ingerido, pero al ser ellos seres etéreos solamente estaban sumamente ebrios.

─ Ángel… ─ logró pronunciar ─ ¿puedes…puedes de verdad creer que salvamos…tu sabes, salvamos el mundo?

─ B-bueno… ─ el contrario arrastró la palabra ─ me… ─ abrazó fuertemente la botella de vino que tenía en brazos ─ me tentaste a ayudarte, vieja serpiente… ─ dijo sin signo alguno de querer insultar a su compañero, casi como si fuese de cariño ─ no había manera de que le ganara al tentador del pecado original… 

El demonio soltó una carcajada.

─ Me das demasiado crédito ángel…, ¿recuerdas?, tu gente hizo que los humanos lo escribieran en un libro…─ se levantó tambaleante del sillón que sin palabras había proclamado como propio cada que visitaba al ángel, con una mano sobre donde su corazón estaría si fuese humano y con un gesto ridículo, intentando imitar a los sacerdotes y estudiosos que se decían cercanos a Dios ─ “De la abundancia…” ─ tosió un poco en busca de un tono más solemne ─ “De la abundancia del corazón habla la boca…”

─ Oh, tú… ─ hizo un gesto con la mano pidiéndole que parara con su chiste ─ citándome la Biblia.

─ ¡Es cierto ángel! ─ se dejó caer a su asiento predilecto, tomado una botella de por sus pies y vaciando otro tanto de su contenido en una copa ─ Eva, ¿si se llamaba Eva? ─ el ángel asintió ─ bueno, ella, no habría comido de la manzana si en el fondo, muuuy en el fondo ─ sorbió de la copa ─ ella no quisiese saber la diferencia entre el bien y el mal desde el inicio…, solo, solo le digo a lo humanos lo que quieren oír…ellos hacen el resto la enorme mayoría de las veces…tú solo…, bueno, solo necesitabas recordar las varias cosas que amas de la tierra que no puedes tener en cielo… ─ tomó otro tanto de la copa ─ tú hiciste por tu cuenta el resto…

─ Oh querido, creo que te equivocas entonces…o más bien, le faltó entusiasmo a tu pequeño discurso hace poco más de once años.

─ ¿Perdón? – pregunto el demonio consternado.

─ Así es querido Crowley, te faltó citar la más importante de las cosas que amo de poder estar en la tierra. ─ sonrió de manera juguetona, entendiendo completamente lo que le hacía al demonio.

Crowley se había limitado a observarle fijamente, ahora escéptico de un error de tal magnitud.

─ ¿De verdad?, me estás diciendo que tú, Aziraphale, guardián de la puerta del este , tienes algo más importante que tu colección de libros, tu terrible colección de ropa y abrigos del siglo pasado, música que solo se puede escuchar en un megáfono, de verdad ángel necesitas actualizarte un poco, y los cientos de restaurantes donde sirven tus comidas favoritas.

El ángel asintió.

─ ¿¡Más que el sushi?! 

─ Definitivamente más que el sushi.

El demonio se inclinó hacia él, mirándole fijamente.

─ ¿Tienes un nuevo pasatiempo de el cual no me enteré en el último siglo?, no puede ser el gavotte ángel, ni en la tierra volverás a encontrarlo, gracias a Satanás.

─ Crowley…

─ No, no, espera, déjame adivinar… ─ sintió el embriaguez dejar su cuerpo poco a poco, necesitaría todo su poder mental si quería resolver el misterio.

─ Algo que Aziraphale disfrutase, tanto como para que el mundo valiera la pena salvar… ─ se cruzó de brazos.

─ Querido-

─Dame un par de minutos más, esto es nuevo ─ le encantaba aprender cosas nuevas sobre Aziraphale, así podría hacerle regalos en el futuro, o si era algo que él también disfrutaba tal vez, pudieran disfrutarlo juntos.

─ Oh Crowley, como un demonio tan creativo e ingenioso como tu puede ser tan-

─ ¡Pistas ángel!, ¡dame pistas!

El contrario le sonrió tiernamente, sin apartar la mirada y sin soltar una sola palabra, intentando comunicar todas las palabras que guardó durante todos los milenios que habían pasado en su propio lado.

Crowley se congeló, realización golpeándolo de frente y por un buen par de segundos no supo que hacer o como reaccionar.

─ Ángel…

─ De nada habría servido salvar al mundo, si tu no estuvieses aquí querido, para compartir una buena comida, hacer un picnic juntos o simplemente disfrutar de tu compañía.

─ E-espera, no…

─ Eres tú querido, valía la pena salvar el mundo humano para disfrutar de todo esto contigo. Lamento que me tomara tanto tiempo alcanzarte, pero, entiendes, ¿no es así? ─ se levantó y con un par de pasos se volvió a sentar a un lado del demonio quien estaba a nada de entrar en completo estado de pánico, ─ Oh, mas bien, de verdad espero que pudieses llegar a entender...tú más que nadie sabe lo estricto que puede llegar a ser el Cielo...y jamás podré llegar a comprender a los límites que puede llegar el Infierno, siempre temí por tu vida, a lo que los demás demonios podrían llegar a hacer si se enterasen que, fraternizas con el enemigo.

─ N-no, no tienes nada de que disculparte ángel...─ logró pronunciar ─ en-entiendo...

─ Eso no significa que no te hiriera accidentalmente durante todos estos años.

─ Solo...solo un par de ocasiones ─ habían sido más de un par ─ no es nada, de verdad.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, algo que ninguno de los dos sabían manejar adecuadamente.

─ No...─ reanudó el demonio tomando la mano del ángel con la libre, sin levantar la mirada demasiado apenado y sinceramente aterrado de admitir sus sentimientos aunque fuese sin las palabras correctas, iría lento; tan lento como pudiera ─ no te vas a arrepentir Aziraphale, haré que valga la pena...lo juro...

─ Oh querido ─ se acercó otro tanto y depositó un beso en la frente del demonio obteniendo uno de sus típicos ruidos de constipación emocional a los que ya se había acostumbrado ─ no hay manera de que me arrepienta querido Crowley.

**Author's Note:**

> No he escrito nada en siglos, una disculpa si es terrible, I tried, y algo tiene éste par que me ha inspirado como pocas cosas lo han hecho en los últimos años. Espero que disfruten y si les agradó planeo escribir un poco más en el futuro.


End file.
